Harry Potter and The Adventure Continues
by NekoPrincessWriter
Summary: Lily Potter, the youngest of Harry Potter's and Ginny Potter's children, attempts to show she could be a powerful witch. With the help of her brother, Albus, and her friend, Rachel, she knows she has a chance.


Chapter 1: New Generation

"One month…Just one more month.." Lily muttered to herself as she got dressed. Lily Potter was the youngest of three children. The oldest, James Potter, turned the age of fourteen just last week, and is as stubborn as ever with his little sister. The second oldest, Albus Severus Potter, named after two great wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, turns twelve in a few hours. Last, but not least, Lily Potter. The young girl with shoulder-length dark orange hair turns the age of eleven in just a few days! However, she has to survive the summer, for when a witch or wizard turns eleven, they are eligible to attend Hogwarts.

And finally, two years after Albus joined Hogwarts, she can finally go. However, Lily does know that quite a few things have happened in the past. Ever since Albus Dumbledore passed in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and since Lord Voldemort was defeated, the rules are a little stricter, and now the head master of Hogwarts is Albus' brother, Aberforth. Lily started to drift off into her own little world, daydreaming like she used to. That is until there was a knock at her bedroom door. She immediately escaped her trance, and looked at the wooden door.

"I-It's open." Lily stammered, sighing softly as she grabbed a hair clip, pulling her long bangs out of her eyes. She looked towards the door as it opened, seeing it was her father, Harry Potter. From then until now, Harry Potter has been known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. The reason for that title is because he survived the killing curse by Lord Voldemort, which left a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Already up, Lily?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame, his uncombed, short black hair looking a little ruffled.

Lily smiled at her father, nodding a little. "Yes, I am dad." She said softly, walking over to Harry and giving him a light hug. Harry chuckled lightly, hugging back. "Well, breakfast should be ready soon." Harry said, smiling down at her, "Go and please wake up your brothers." Lily nodded and squeezed through the doorway and into the hallway, going to the very end to knock on James' door. She couldn't help but snicker as he groaned lightly, opening the door. "What?" James asked, a little annoyed he was awoken. "Dad said it's time to get up." Lily said before scoffing as he closed the door in her face.

She turned around, going towards Albus' door, knocking on it lightly. "Y-Yeah?" Albus said on the other side of the door, sounding half awake. "Dad said that it's time to get up." Lily said before walking down the stairs. The Potter children live on the third floor of their house, and on the second floor is the practice room for James and Albus whenever they learn a new spell. Sometimes, Lily watches them practice, writing down the spells they say for her to learn on her own.

Even though Lily is almost eleven, she is allowed to do magic before she goes to Hogwarts. A weird thing, yes, but it is mainly used for the children who don't know they are a witch or wizard. As Lily went down the stairs, she was thinking of a way for her to learn spells faster so she would be at the top of her class. She didn't want to be a show off, but she just wanted to prove that she could be an excellent witch!

Lily soon made her way into the kitchen, sitting in a chair at their wide, round table. The girl noticed that her mother, Ginny, cooking eggs, bacon and sausage. Ginny Potter is the sister of Ronald Weasly, an old friend of Harry's. Normally, in the morning, Harry would do the cooking, even though it ended up to where it was half-way burnt. Lily tapped her fingers on the table a little quietly, deep in thought. Today or tomorrow, she is to go to Diagon Alley to collect her supplies for school, and boy was she excited about that. If only time went quicker so she could go to Hogwarts in a mere few hours!


End file.
